Season 5 Ep 13
by EmZisGluedToABook
Summary: Is Nova alive, is Master Chee gone, what happened to Skeleton King, what's happening !


Nova awoke lying on the floor. Her head and body hurt a little, but not as bad as she thought. In-fact when she looked at arms and legs she had no wounds or burnt marks. It seemed wrong. Then Nova looked at her surroundings. She was in a completely white room, but what was this place and how did Nova get there.

"Where am I" asked Nova aloud?

Then out of nowhere, a slim figure stood up in-front of Nova. The figure had a his (or hers) robe hood around there face, but just by looking at the body, the figure seemed familiar. The arms, you could tell there was mussel underneath the robes, the stomach there was only one person that Nova knew was that skinny. And the legs, the legs were covered completely by robes and only one person has her legs covered by robes, but it couldn't be, could it?

The figure took off his (or hers) hood, and underneath was a miracle. The face underneath the hood was Master Chee's face! Master Chee smiled at Nova.

"MASTER CHEE" yelled Nova as she ran up and hugged her!

Master Chee returned the hug "You did it" she said.

Nova and Master Chee let go of each other and looked at one another.

"What do you mean, I did it" Nova finally said?

"You saved your home" said Master Chee.

"Wait, wait, wait hold up I have some questions, first where are we, are we in the robot?"

"No, we are not on Shuggazoom."

"Then where are we," then Nova had a idea of where she was and she had to ask "am I dead?"

"Not entirely, you see when someone dies there spirit goes into good or into evil, that depends on what that person has done in there lives, but when people are an inch from death there mind comes here, until they have enough strength, or until there body gives up."

"So I'm an inch from death?"

"Yes, but this is your choice whether to go or stay."

Nova looked confused "What are you talking about?"

"You see, you said you didn't have a choice, and thats why you risked your life to save the people you love, and because you gave up your choice, you now have it back."

"So what are my choices" asked Nova?

"I just told you, your spirit can either come to good, or you can go back home on Shuggazoom and heal."

Nova was in shock, she could go home? She could see her friends again? She could watch Chiro become more of a leader, hear Gibson's stupid lectures again, not understand Antauri's talking about, listen to Jin-may's girly remarks, laugh at Otto, and tough Sprx' lips? SHE COULD GO HOME?!

"So you and I can go home" asked Nova hopefully.

Master Chee looked at Nova "You are not completely dead, but I am."

Nova had no control over her emotions, she started to cry, "But, you got killed trying to save others, you deserve to go home."

"Allot of people die because there trying to save others, Nova. I am one of those people, and I died with dignity."

"So you can't come home" said Nova as she wiped away her tears?

"No, but you can."

"I wish you could come with me" said Nova as she hugged Master Chee.

"I also wish I could my friend, but I can't."

"Nova didn't let go of Master Chee.

"Nova, go home to your family" said Master Chee.

Nova let go, and looked at Master Chee in the eye, and then finally said "Show me the way."

Master Chee smiled "Behind you."

Nova turned around to see a yellow figure falling to the earth of Shuggazoom.

"That's you" said Master Chee "and when you fall to the ground you'll be back on Shuggazoom, but I must warn you, getting back to health will be very difficult and painful."

"I can do it."

"I know you can."

"I'll never forget the things you tough me."

"And I will never forget the things you tough me."

"Like what?"

"Like how to be a real warrior and a real friend."

Master Chee and Nova hugged as Nova began to fade away.

Her body finally hit the ground.

Nova Felt as tough she had been hit by a burning jet, speeding at 110 miles an hour. Her body felt so weak that she couldn't open her eyes, But she could feel and hear. She herd the crackling of fire all around the land, and she could feel the heat from it to. She could also feel pieces of wood from trees on top of her, she was almost completely buried. And she could also feel her wounds and burnt marks, they hurt so bad. Mater Chee warned Nova about the pain, but still it hurt so bad.

_**In the robot (2 minuets in the past)**_

The team saw Nova fall out of the sky and smash into the ground.

"We have to go get her" said Sprx as he raced to the door followed by Otto, Chiro, and Jin-may.

"But, how do we get out of here" asked Otto?

"Well, I fixed the systems, so let me try" said Antauri as he he fazed through the door and unlocked it from the outside.

Everyone began to search through rubble to find Nova

"Gibson don't you have your scanner" asked Otto as he franticly searched for his yellow sister?

"Nova was holding my scanner when the bombs hit, my scanner was destroyed" said Gibson.

"Well, thats just perfect" said Chiro in a frustrated voice.

"Do not get angry Chiro we will find Nova, I sense that she is close by, but I can't tell if she's alive or not" said Antauri.

"That's a good sigh" said Jin-may hopefully "if she close then that means we'll find her soon."

Sprx smiled at those words. He was trying to stay positive as he looked for his loved one, but in the back of his head he could only fear the worst, and what Otto found just made Sprx worry even more.

"Oh No" said Otto, everyone looked at Otto, in his hand was a piece Novas fur, you could tell it was Novas because it had some yellow in it, but the fur was mostly covered in ash.

Sprx took the piece of hair and thought of the worst, but then a thought rose in is head and he started to move around wood.

"Sprx what are you doing" asked Otto?

"If this is Nova's fur then she has to be close" said Sprx as he moved around more wood.

Otto and everyone else followed Sprx.

Sprx then came to a small pile of wood, he began to move it around and fund something scary. Underneath a small piece of wood was a robotic monkey arm. The arm was burned almost completely. The arm was also missing yellow fur, but then Sprx noticed the arm was connected to something. He dug until he saw Nova. Almost her entire body was covered in burnt marks. Nova's eyes where closed and she looked lifeless.

"NO NOVA" Sprx cried out as he buried his face into her stomach!

Everyone raced to Sprx and saw what he was crying on.

"No" said Chiro as he got on his knees and just looked at Nova.

"This can't be happening" said Otto as his eyes began to tear up.

Jin-may had her face covered by her hands and she was already crying.

"I will miss you my friend" said Antauri.

"I can't believe this," thought Gibson "but did Sprx, No she couldn't still have a...It's worth a shot. "

"Sprx" said Gibson, Sprx looked up, his eyes where in tears, "did you check her pulse?"

"You don't think..." asked Sprx?

"We have to see" said Gibson.

Sprx put his two fingers on Novas neck.

"Come on, come on" though Sprx as he listened, "I love so much, breath please."

Then as by a miracle Sprx felt a pulse, and the rest of the team saw Novas chest move slowly up and then back down.

"I FELT SOMETHING, SHE'S ALIVE, SHE'S ALIVE" yelled Sprx!

"And we saw her chest move" said Otto hopefully.

"Then we have to get her to the med bay, she might not have enough time left" said Gibson.

And like a speeding bullet Sprx picked up Nova, turned on his jet pack and flew to the robot, with the rest of the team behind him. While Sprx was carrying Nova, he looked at her. In his mind he kept saying, she might not make it, she might not make it. But, all his heart said was "She will make it, and I'll do anything I can to see it."

When the team got to the robot, Sprx carried Nova to the med bay and put her on the table. Gibson put a needle to give Nova fluids in her arm and a monitor gadget to monitor her heart. Then Gibson gave Nova different types of medication.

The team watched as Gibson did mol-table tests on Nova, and soon they started to help.

"Otto grab me that needle" ordered Gibson.

"Got ya chief" said Otto as he handed Gibson the needle.

"Chiro give me those bandages."

Chiro handed Gibson the bandages.

"Sprx, I need you to get a cloth, clean her burned marks and then cover them with these bandage wraps."

"Goth ya Brain Stain" said Sprx.

Gibson took a breath and then said, "Jin-may and Antauri, you mind getting the medical bed from the closet?"

"Of-corse" said Antauri as he and Jin-may headed to the closet.

Gibson turned to the rest of the group, "She's stable, but I'm not sure for how long."

"What do you mean" asked Chiro?

"Well, we can do everything we can, but really the choose is to Nova to see if she'll have enough strength to pull through."

Antauri and Jin-may came in with the medical bed. Sprx picked up Nova and put her in it.

"She will have enough strength" said Sprx.

"I hope so" said Gibson.

"Well, I'm with Sprx, Nova is our strongest monkey, so she will definitely pull through."

"I'm with ya" said Chiro.

Then Sprx got a bowl of water with a cloth. He put the cloth in the water, took it out, ringed it and started to clean the ash off of Nova's face.

"She's already looking like herself, beautiful as ever."

_**That night**_

It was 11 o'clock, "Sprx, aren't you going to bed" asked Gibson?

Sprx was still watching and or cleaning Nova, he hadn't even come out of the med bay since Nova was there, and now he was sitting next to Nova and just looking at her.

"I think I'll stay here tonight" said Sprx in a bit of a worried voice.

Gibson smiled "Well, then let me get you a chair."

"Thanks Ine-stine" said Sprx and then he looked back at Nova, her eyes where closed, she seemed calm and at peace. Sprx then looked at the heart monitor, it read normal, but still Sprx worried. He looked back at Nova and put his hand on her cheek, it felt warm and soft. Sprx then gently rubbed her cheek, just looking at Nova made him feel at peace, but he still wished Nova would wake up.

Gibson saw Sprx, he looked so deeply concerned about Nova, and at first Gibson thought Sprx would mess everything with Nova and they would hate each other again, but after seeing Sprx's eyes Gibson could see Sprx was really deeply in love.

"You really love her don't you" said Gibson as he got closer to Sprx?

"Yea," said Sprx.

Gibson saw the worry in Sprx's face, "Sprx are you okay, because a minuet ago you seemed certain that Nova was going to be okay and now you look completely worried?"

Sprx stopped rubbing Novas cheek and looked at Gibson, "I know, but before I didn't think about it, about how Nova could, well you know and now the more that I think about it, the more worried I get."

Gibson put his hand on Sprx's shoulder "Your not alone Sprx, where all worried about Nova, and you know what, the more I think about Nova and her strength the more I believe Nova will make it."

Sprx smiled "Thanks Big Brain."

"Your-welcome," said Gibson "but until you and Nova are married, you two be good when she wakes up."

"Marriage?!"

"You two seem that good together."

Sprx looked as though he was thinking "Hmm, me and Nova, husband and wife. Gibson, that actually sounds like the best idea you've had yet."

Gibson smiled "Glad I could help.", then he left the room.

_**Command Center**_

"Are you sure" said Chiro to the scanner?

On the scanner was a female cat by the name of Neekeeta, "Chiro, we will be fine," she said, "and Po is a wonderful healer he can take care of us."

"I know but I feel as though we are abandoning you guys" said Chiro.

"No, don't think that, your medical center is to small for us, and you all have to take care of Nova."

"I know, but are you sure there's nothing that we can do?"

"Yes, and don't worry about us, Po and some of our young healers will take care of us. The Sun Riders and Master Offey will all be taken care of, and since I wasn't badly hurt I will help as well."

"Alright, but I still fell bad."

"Don't, you must take car of Nova, and Tikqdo wishes her the best."

"Thank you."

"Your-welcome Chiro" and with that the screen went out.

"Man, I feel so bad" said Chiro as he looked at Otto, Jin-may, and Antauri

"Chiro there going to be fine, Neekeeta said the healers will take care of them" said Jin-may.

"I know."

Gibson then entered the room, "Did you get into contact with Neekeeta?"

"Yea, but hows Sprx" asked Chiro?

"He still won't leave Nova's side."

"He really must be worried about Nova" said Otto.

"We all are" said Jin-may.

Gibson sat down and looked troubled.

"Is anything wrong" asked Antauri?

"Oh, nothing I was just thinking."

"About what" asked Chiro?

"About what happened to Nova, you see what she did, raising her heat was sup-post to be completely fatal."

"So you mean Nova was sup-post to die" asked Otto?

"Yes, and that is what I can't figure out. And by my calculations Nova's heart should of stopped while she was falling to the ground, and it took us 10 minuets to find her. Non of us can live without air for that long."

"I guess only Nova knows what happened" said Chiro.

"Yes, something could of happened" said Gibson.

"Then when Nova awakes we can ask her, but now we must look at the present, and Nova now is in coma, so we must wait" said Antauri.


End file.
